Tiempo
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos con Apocalipsis, Erik se queda un tiempo en la escuela de Charles para pasar algo de tiempo con su hijo. Regalo para NochedeInvierno13-Friki del foro "Groovy Mutations"


_**Feliz día de Reyes Magos, espero que estén degustando de una buena taza de chocolate y un pedazo de ella. Es un regalo para Nochedeinvierno13-Friki de "Amigo Invisible del 2016" del foro "Groovy Mutations"**_

* * *

Un mes.

Era el tiempo en el que se iba a quedar en la escuela de Charles pero no para dar clases, eso no le interesaba mucho, quería salir de ese mundo para ir ayudar a sus hermanos pero tenía que resolver simplemente un asunto y debía hacerlo pronto.

* * *

—¿Cómo va tu pierna, Pietro?

—Peter —dice con una sonrisa—, pues va mejorando. Aún duele pero…

—Mejorará. ¿Es definitivo que te vas a quedar?

—Quizás… la escuela me parece muy agradable.

—¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme aquel día?

—¿Qué día? —Rió— Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, debo ir con Storm.

* * *

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Lo escuché —respondió.

—¿Él te hizo cambiar de opinión? Hasta hace unas horas estabas más que decidido a irte de la escuela a continuar con tu búsqueda.

—Quizás, siempre has querido que esté del lado de los buenos.

—Es por una buena causa, me temo que hemos arruinado toda oportunidad con la humanidad.

—Ingresa a sus mentes y convéncelos.

—No es la solución, Erik.

* * *

—¿Me está siguiendo? —Pregunto Peter mientras dejaba aún lado el libro—. Es la única persona que ha venido hasta acá.

—Te estás saltando las clases —dijo sentándose a su lado—. Estaba recordando el día en que me sacaste de prisión.

—Me dijo que era un demente.

—Lo sigo pensando —Peter rió—. ¿Cuándo descubriste tu mutación?

—¿Es de importancia? —preguntó mirándolo, Erik no contestó—. Lo descubrí a los 7 años. Era genial ganarles a los chicos de la escuela, todos me miraban raro. Mi madre se preocupaba por mí, no entendía como era que podía hacer eso. Y yo sólo lo disfrutaba. ¿Y usted ya practica Karate?

—No —contestó Erik con una sonrisa—. Pero quizás en el tiempo que esté aquí lo haga.

—Genial, te daría unas clases pero aún me duele la pierna, siquiera puedo correr.

* * *

—Me sorprende ver que nunca te haya agarrado la policía. Charles me comentó de todo lo que tenías escondido en el armario de tu madre.

—Era mi casa —se tocó la pierna aun adolorida—. Siempre me encargaba de todo, hacer que el tiempo vaya más lento es una gran oportunidad. Y la policía no me tomaba porque primero me encargaba de poner en pausa dichas cámaras. No soy tan estúpido.

—A excepción con Apocalipsis.

—Me tomó por sorpresa —enarcó una ceja—, pude vencerlo.

* * *

—Y de no ser por Charles había muerto —contó Erik—. La primera vez que te vi correr, me recordó a Hank. Estábamos preparando a la primera generación, Hank era al que la hacían _bullying._.

—He escuchado rumores sobre él y tú sabes… —guiño un ojo.

— _Pervertidos_ —sonrió—, muchas veces me encontré con esa situación no era muy agradable.

Recordar a veces era bueno, sólo cuando se trataba de las cosas buenas. No eran demasiadas pero eran buenos.

* * *

—¿Fue duró? —preguntó Peter sin mirarlo—. ¿Abandonar los campos de concentración?

—Como jamás tendrás idea —dijo mirando al frente—. Salir y no ver a nadie con los que creciste en alguna ocasión, saber que te encontrabas completamente sólo, me sentí así durante tanto tiempo. Buscar venganza, varias, viajar, no era exactamente lo que buscaba en mi vida.

—No era mi intención —susurró.

—Apuesto que no —dijo—. Sin embargo todo lo que hice al final tuvo una recompensa.

—¿Y eso es…?

—Un hijo.

* * *

Una semana era lo que quedaba en la escuela de Charles.

Todas las mañanas amanecía de un excelente humor, saludando a los estudiantes, viendo a su viejo amigo y también prestando atención a todos los estudiantes.

Erik sabía que él no era el malo, era simplemente alguien más con un propósito. Y sin embargo aún seguía manteniendo esa promesa de proteger a todos sus hermanos mutantes.

Pasar tiempo con su hijo era algo que le agradaba. Aunque claro, después de la declaración del día de ayer esperaba que eso no arruinara la poca relación con él.

* * *

Su tiempo con Peter se estaba agotando, ya no había casi nada de lo cual entretenerse con él.

—Lo siento, Erik —dijo su amigo cuando lo vio practicar con Jean—. No tenía idea de que Peter se habría querido unir a la primera.

—No tienes por qué leer mis pensamientos, Charles.

—Cada vez se me hace difícil —contestó—. Poco a poco vas agregando las barreras necesarias, sólo puedo leer lo que he vivido contigo.

—En unos días más me iré —le contó—. Seguiré buscando a los mutantes y si veo que no causan problema alguno los enviaré hacía ti.

—Me harás un gran favor.

* * *

—Entonces ha llegado en el momento en que debes irte —dentro de diez minutos iba a iniciar su primer simulacro—. Creí que ibas a quedarte más tiempo.

—Ha llegado el momento —contestó con una sonrisa—, tengo que seguir con mi búsqueda.

—Tengo algo que decirte…

—Lo sé —contesto Erik con una sonrisa—. No es necesario que me lo digas.

—¿Cómo sabes que te iba a dar unas clases de Karate? —Erik frunció el ceño—. ¿Ahora lees mentes?

—No —se quedó callado—. Pero creó que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se realicen.

—Hasta luego, padre.

* * *

 _ **¡Espero que te haya gustado NochedeInvierno!**_

 _ **Es la primera vez que escribo algo diferente, la verdad sólo acostumbro a escribir de Kitty y Bobby, esté es un reto nuevo para mí. Pero espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado.**_

 _ **¡Un abrazo y un saludo! :)**_


End file.
